Save Me
by VanaBana
Summary: Bella is an 18 year old German/Jewish girl in the Spring of 1944, when she and her family are taken from their home to the concentration camp called Auschwitz. IGNORE chapter 1 date mistake...it's accually 1944, not 1933
1. Chapter 1

**FACTS:**

**A/N: I don't own twilight or any of its characters...I just want to use them :)**

_April 10, 1933_

_Ahrensburg, Germany_

I couldn't breathe.

It was dark, damp, and smelled of death. I couldn't tell how big the moving room was, or where it started, or where it began.

The last thing I saw was the faces of the SS guards lining my family and hundreds of others onto a platform, where I had passed out from the smell of rotting flesh.

I woke up to find myself without an inch of space, my body pressed against something on all sides. I felt trapped. All I could hear were the moans and cries of many innocents, facing the same fate as I.

I squinted my eyes to try and find a sliver of light in the room, but I couldn't find any. Even if there had been, I wouldn't have seen it, for all of the body's that filled the area.

As I began to panic, I called out, "Mama!"

After several moments of listening to the silence of my cry, I heard her.

"Bella? _Geliebte, _is that you?"

"Mama! Mama, what's going on?"

Silence. I squeezed my eyes shut. I had begun to feel lightheaded. After what seemed an eternity, I realized she was crying.

"Mama, where's Papa? Where's Lizzy?"

"Right here, _Liebling, _I've got them. Are you hurt?"

Not hearing my Mother, I heard a new sound. The sound of my Papa crying.

Before I could ask him what was the matter, the door creaked open, and before I knew it, I had fallen out of the room, having the door which was supporting me and many others fall away.

Before I could even move, I heard the most beautiful voice drift to my overtired ears.

_"Auf deine Füße!" _it said.

And then the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to say sorry for how short the last chapter was. It was the first chapter of my first story, so of course I was a little slow...hopefully this is better, and if not, I will update more often. Thanks!**

**-VanaBana**

_Sometime later that day..._

As I regained conciousness, I heard several voices.

Out of all of them, I could hear my mother's saying,

"Bella, baby, can you hear me?"

She sounded on the verge of tears. I tried to move to get up, but realized that I was in someone's arms, and being carried. I could feel the muscle of this man's arms, and with some alarm, could tell it wasn't my father's. He felt strong, and strangely, I felt secure and warm in his arms. _For some reason_, I thought, _this felt safe_. I shook my head, trying to clear it of these weird thoughts. I started to say something, and then there was _that_ voice again.

"Shhhh...you need rest," it said.

I then slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the bright heat of the sun. Once they did, my eyes focused on a pair of forest green eyes looking at my own.

As I continued to stare at this man, I soon came to realize that he was..._beautiful._ I looked up at his uniquely copper colored hair, and saw the perfect way the messy curls would fall into his face when he would look down at me, which I began to realize was often. He looked concerned, but about what I didn't know.

But before I had thought about it much, I looked down at my arms, which had this strange man's own around them, and that's when I saw the symbol of his uniform.

There on his arm was the bright red symbol of the Nazi.

As I started to panic, I tried to squirm out of his grip. But the arms around me just tightened their grip, locking me in and leaving no room to escape. I looked over at my parents, who had nothing but concern and fear on their faces. Then, I remembered Lizzy.

"Mama, Papa! Where's our Lizzy?"

My mother pointed to the lump of blankets that my father carried, and terror struck. Our little 10 year old Lizzy was wrapped securely, but also unconscious in his arms.

"She is just asleep, _kliene,_ don't you worry." But I could see as I looked at my mother, there was nothing but worry on her face. I also saw with even more worry, (as if at this moment we were all not worried enough) that my father seemed to have some trouble carrying Lizzy, and was hunched forward just the slightest bit in pain.

I looked to see where this man was taking me and my family, and with curious eyes saw a long line of hundreds and hundreds of people lined up. If you followed all the way up the line, you could see that near the end you saw men in white lab coats separating the line into two.

Then the man spoke to my father, "Hear is where I must leave you and your family. If you survive the dividing, you will not tell anyone what we have done. _Verstehen_?"

"_Ja_."

The man then put me down, and looked at me. He looked into my eyes with his beautiful green ones, as if he were searching for something there in the depths of brown. He abruptly looked away, and walked briskly towards the building to the right of the human line.

My father looked at the man for one moment longer with something that looked like gratitude, and ushered us to the end of the human line.

As we waited in this line, I looked around me at my family. I looked into the distance where you could see piles of things burning, and could smell something deathly foul. As I began to think, there was one question at the front of my mind that I wanted answered most.

What was going to happen to us?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think the next chapter might be in Edwards POV...maybe. Please review! I'd love to hear what you all think, and any suggestions you have would be awsome. Thanks :D**

We had been in line for almost an hour when we approached the men in the white lab coats. My Papa had handed Lizzy to Mama.

"Move quickly! _Schnell! Schnell! _Keep moving!" the men continued to issue orders, and told people to go to either the left line or the right.

As we came up to them, one asked me, _"Wie alt?" _ I looked to my mother, seeking permission to speak. _How old? _The man had asked.

Mama nodded. "_Achtzehn,_" I told him. He then gestured to the left, telling me to go that way. As I went, I looked behind me to see Papa following, but could not see Mama or Lizzy.

"Mama? Lizzy?" I frantically called for them. Before Papa could stop me, I saw Mama and ran to her.

"Bella," she said, "_Gehen!_ You must go to your line before they see you!"

"But Mama! I want to go with you and Lizzy."

My Mama shifted the sleeping Lizzy and pulled me into a tight hug. "We must go where they tell us to, _liebling, _in order to survive. Do as they tell you, my love, and everything will work out."

"But M-"

"Go, Bella, and we will see each other soon. I promise." with that, Mama kissed both of my cheeks and said she loved me, and before I had the chance to say anything else, she and Lizzy were gone.

I went to look for them again, but a restraining hand on my arm stopped me. Letting the heartbroken tears fall down my cheeks, I whirled around to give them a piece of my mind.

When I saw that it was Papa, I collapsed against him, sobbing uncontrollably. "What will become of us, Papa?"

"I don't know_, kind_. We must move on." My Papa gently pushed me forward. We came to another line in front of a building, where people went in with only their few belongings and the clothes on their back, and came out with striped pants and shirts that were worn and filthy looking, with nothing else. The men's heads were shaven and the womens hair were in hankerchiefs or dirty scarfs, or putten into a braid.

When we entered the building, the people issuing orders told me and Papa to separate into two different lines (one line for women, another for men) and we were told to remove our clothing and leave our belongings there.

As I took off my jewelry, I cried a little. I loved my jewelry, and was wearing a necklace that my mother had given me. It was a simple silver locket, that held a picture of her on the left side of it. On the right, it had _"Für immer und ewig" _engraved on the inside of it. _Forever and always, Mama_, I thought. As I looked at it, a plan hatched. I took it from around my neck and stuffed it in my mouth, a place they wouldn't look. While I concentrated on not swallowing my necklace, I took my clothes off.

I blushed a furious red when I removed my clothing, looking around me hesitantly, seeing if anyone was watching. But, it seemed no one really was, seeing as everyone else was going through their own personal hell, half of them naked themselves. Even though we were told we were to get our things back later on, I saw our suitcases and clothes thrown into a pile of other people's things. I had a sad feeling that I would never see my precious possesions again.

Looking over to Papa's line, I saw that he was being forced to remove his wedding ring, and to deposit it into a pile of gold and silver rings and bands. He continued to move through the line with tears rolling over his cheeks.

A man in uniform handed me a striped uniform. I quickly got dressed, not wanting to stay naked a moment longer. I was then directed outside, where I was in a line that was being ordered to walk to another building. While I stood there, I quickly took my necklace from my mouth and put it around my neck. I put it underneath the dirty striped shirt, hiding it from all eyes.

I looked for my Papa, and saw him in the men's line, walking the opposite direction towards another building.

Before I could say anything or go after him, a huge shadow fell over me, and looking up, I saw a face of evil.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! here's the next chapter, which is in EPOV as planned :) Hope you like it! Please review! I crave them as much as I crave the next breath of oxygen! Also, please excuse my horrible use of the German language...I'm 100% American, and I owe Google Translator my life!**

**EPOV**

_"__Scheiße! Was habe ich getan?" _I entered my office and slammed a quick fist into the wall. I stormed over to my chair, and, in defeat, leaned my elbows onto the table and put my head in my hands. What was I thinking? Helping a Jewish family! I must be mad..._Or, _said a tiny voice in the backof my head_, madly in love..._..I shook my head and laughed at myself.

The idea of even looking twice at one of _them_ was ridiculous! I was Edward Anthony Mason, a highly trained and dangerous SS Guard at Auschwitz.

But as I thought some more about it, I remembered her face. The shape of it, the depth of those deep, deep chocolate brown eyes, the gorgeous waves of mahogany to the middle of the back...my knees became a little weak when I thought about the smile her pretty pink lips made when she had woken up in my arms.

I could still feel how perfectly she fit against me, and how right she felt in my arms. I couldn't explain it, but I felt strangely protective of this small woman. The things I saw in her expressions today told me what she had been through...if only I could take her pain, or somehow help her...

_Ugh! Come on, Mason, _I told myself, _man up! You don't know her, nor do you want to._

I went back to my desk and shuffled some papers, thinking back to what had happened...

_"Schnell! Schnell! Off the train, on your feet!"_

_My comrades and other SS Guards were opening the train doors to let out the prisoners. I went to car # 69 and opened it, ordering eveyone up._

_"__Auf deine Füße!" _

_As I yelled for them to climb out of the train, several fell out. I was about to turn and leave the ones that had fallen to attend to the ones standing, when a body fell at my feet._

_I looked down at the body, which was filthy, and sprawled there on the walk. A man with brown curly hair ran up to the fallen person, and turned them over onto their back. _

_"Bella! Can you hear me? Talk to your Papa!" He kept shaking her but she didn't move. He went to pick her body up, but seemed unable to, and dropped to the ground next to her. _

_When I would have turned and walked away, I stood rooted to the spot as if the ground itself was holding me there. It was the girl's face that kept me. She was beautiful, her hair tangled and spread around her, hinting at red in the sun. She had dirt smeared all over her face, and on her clothes as well. She looked a little bit on the skinny side, but who here didn't?_

_She had dark circles under eyes, as did her Papa. As the father began to give up, a small woman with a young child in her arms ran up._

_"Bella? Charlie, what has happened?"_

_The man sat up, wincing in pain. He put his hand to his chest, and it came back covered in his blood. _

_Being a soldier, I knew it was a gunshot wound._

_As I looked at the small family, I felt an unfamiliar stirring in the pit of my stomach. I realized then it was pity, and felt ashamed that I would feel such a thing for people who are insignificant and inferior to me._

_But looking at the girl on the ground, and seeing her Papa, I couldn't help what I did next._

_I looked around me, seeing if any of my comrades had lingered here as I did. Not seeing anyone, I walked over to the family, stopping in front of them, casting my shadow among them._

_"You breathe a word of this, I will be the one who kills you." I then scooped up the girl , trying to ignore the feeling it gave me to have her in my arms, and began to walk away. As I walked I thought how the girl weighed practically nothing. I heard the man stand up, grab his wife, and follow us. When they caught up to me, the man spoke, breathing hard from the effort of running. _

_"Why you do this for us?"_

_I hesitated, and gave him the only answer I had. "I don't know."_

As I came back to the present, I wondered if I really was insane.

**A/N: Soooo... what did you think? Let me hear your opinions! I didn't have much time to write so it's a little rushed. I also need suggestions for the future...I think I might kill Charlie... and I might not. :D**

**-Vana Bana**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, so some people have asked me where****I had gotten my idea for my story, and as cliche as it sounds, I had a dream. Except there was me and my grandmother going to the camp, there wasn't a beautiful hero to save me, and lasted about ten minutes. Oh, and the dream was in the color green, including the fire...It was weird. Then I decided to make it into a romance between Twilight characters that I DO NOT OWN. :)**

**BPOV**

_...I looked for my Papa, and saw him in the men's line, walking the opposite direction towards another building._

_Before I could say anything or go after him, a huge shadow fell over me, and looking up, I saw a face of evil._

When I looked up, I saw a handsome face with unkind eyes, underneath hideous angry pink scars.

The man's stringy shoulder-lenth blonde hair surrounded a face with three long diagonal claw-like marks that started from the corner of his left eye, across his nose, and trailing to the underside of his jaw. He was clenching said jaw with surpressed fury, looking down at me with murder and malice in his surprisingly pretty blue eyes.

My neck became a little stiff from looking up at the huge beast of a man, and I became a little uneasy. Accutually, make that more than just a little uneasy. Terrified was more like it. I took a chance and glanced down, and saw him carrying a huge gun that happened to be pointed at my chest. I gulped loudly.

He smelled of death, and looked like it himself. The man had an air about him that said he was capable of killing you within a blink of an eye, and when he turned his penetrating gaze to you, you wanted to instictively cringe away .

_"Wo denkst du gehst?" _He sneered.

I rushed to answer him, "I'm not going anywhere."

He roughly grabbed me by the arm, pushing me without sympathy into the line of the other women. "Stay in your line, _Jude_."

I ripped my arm from his grip, bruising myself in the process. With my chin up, I turned to go further into the line away from this awful man, only to be grabbed and turned back around. He lifted his beefy disgusting hand to smack my face, when a hand shot out and stopped him.

I looked up, only to meet the green eyes of the beautiful god-like creature from earlier. He looked away, addressing the big man.

_"Ruhe, _James. They are not worth it."

The man called James looked at me contemplatively, and eventually slowly lowered his arm. Looking disappointed, he stalked off in the opposite direction, leaving me and the other guard alone.

I looked around me, suddenly realizing that the line had already moved on. Before I went to go follow, I turned to him and was about to thank him when I saw the look on his face. He looked furious.

Before I could say anything, he grabbed my arm and with his long athletic strides led me in the direction the line had gone...I think. "Where are you taking me?"

When I recieved no answer, my thoughts ran wild. Was he going someplace to kill me? Had he changed his mind and decided to give me to James to handle? Before I got to carried away, we approached a small building that had men with the same uniform as him guarding the doors. On the outside, I watched with horror as I saw men, women, and even children with the same uniform I had on chained, digging deep trenches out of the hard ground.

But instead of leading me to the front double doors, he led me around to what looked like the back of the building. He stopped us abruptly and looked at me, fury still in his face.

_"Warum?" _he asked.

I hesitated. "Why, what?"

His hand tightened on my arm."Why must you provoke the guards? All you had to do was what you were told! Is simple, no? You are not to talk back to anyone, or you will be faced with the consequence of death. Do you understand me? No pity will be bestowed upon you, or any other insignificant here."

I just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

He spoke up again, "You will go through this back door, and go to one of the cots and go to sleep. _Verstanden?" _

I quickly nodded my head.

"Why do you help me? If you were who your uniform says you to be, I would be dead by now. Why arn't I?"

He looked flustered for a minute, looking as if not knowing what to say. He looked up, his eyes full of self-conflict. "I can't answer what you ask of me. We don't have anymore time. Do as I say, and go."

He released my arm. He turned and started to walk away, but stopped and looked back. He looked at me with those intense green eyes of his, just staring. Exhaling loudly on a shaky breath, he turned back around, and was gone.

For a moment I stood there, watching him go. I then turned around and entered the small building through the back door. After closing the door as quietly as I could, I looked around the room I was in, not believing what I saw.

**A/N: Haha, ok before you say anything, we all know that if any german prisoner at a concentration camp such as Auschwitz had acted even anything close to rude, they would have been killed for fun by an SS Guard. But, in my magical world, there were SS Guards like our Edward who would help them out of the kindness of their hearts. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case in 1933...stupid Hitler. Please Review! :)**

**-VanaBana**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey there! I wanted to thank you guys for your feedback and advice...Keep 'em coming! Here's the next chapter for you...**

**-VanaBana**

_For a moment I stood there, watching him go. I then turned around and entered the small building through the back door. After closing the door as quietly as I could, I looked around the room I was in, not believing what I saw..._

I looked around the inside of the small dark building with disgust, making out rows upon rows of two types of barracks, brick and wooden, which housed other prisoners.

The floor was made of marshy ground, and the room smelled of stale straw, which wasn't plentiful either. The place crawled with rodents and other vermin, along with something foul that I couldn't name.

I approached the barracks, and as I walked by some of them, I realized what the other smell was. I covered my nose as I walked passed hundreds of bodies with piles of putrid bile, blood, and feces everywhere.

I stopped for a moment, leaning against one of the "beds" to gather my strength to go on, and ended up spilling the contents of my empty stomach all over the floor. When I had stopped, I wiped the tears that had fallen. I looked around me and wondered,_ how can man kind do this to themselves?_

I saw one cot that was slightly less crowded than the others (which isn't saying much) and layed down in it. I could barely breathe, and it took every ounce of will power that I had not to throw up on anyone.

Ten minutes passed, and I just layed there, thinking when I would see the beautiful stranger who helped me again. I was sad...I owed this man my life, and I didn't even know his name. Deep in thought, I barely heard the whisper that came to me across the cot.

"Psssst!''

I looked around in the darkness to look for a raised head, or anyone that indicated that they were the one speaking to me, and found only the shadows. Then I heard it again.

"Psst! Don't look up," they whispered. "Your new, _nicht wahr_?"

"Yea, unfortunately."

I again was met with silence, but only for a moment.

"My name is Alice...Alice Brandon."

"Isabella Swan. But you may call me Bella, Alice."

I began to think of the many people that filled the tiny room, and felt pity and afraid for all of us.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you all been here?" I curiously asked.

"People come and go everyday, some dying from exhaustion, some from being killed by guns or whips. More people come and die than stay and live. Some don't even get to live past the chambers." As I wondered what the chambers were, Alice shifted, and from the sound, I looked to my right, seeing someone lift up, and crawl over everyone else, and lay next to me.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"_Ahrensburg," _I said, "And you?"

"I don't remember." After she said this, an uncomfortable silence filled the air. I wanted to ask her how she didn't remember anything, but thought it rude to ask.

She spoke up, "I'm sorry, sometimes I get all depressive. I know this is hell, and that you must have been through a lot, from what I hear of everyone else's travels. I know that it seems too sudden, but I have a feeling we're going to become great friends."

Even though she is very close to me, I accually didn't mind. I am usually not this open to strangers, but something about Alice sort of reminded me of Lizzy. Alice was small, and from what I could tell, her hair was short and dark, just like my sisters. As I thought about Lizzy, I felt a wave of panic, not knowing where she and Mama were. But, as much of a stranger this girl was, I felt comforted by her kindness.

As we lay there, comforted by each other, I felt something wet on my arm. I looked down, and see that Alice had her face in the crook of my arm, her body shaking with barely controlled sobs. As if just realizing this, she pulled back a little, wiping her face.

"I-I'm s-so sorry...I just n-need a friend after so l-long..."

Seeing that Alice was on the verge of a mental breakdown, I pulled her in for a hug, knowing that right now we both needed it. I started to cry too, for my Papa, for Lizzy, for Mama, Alice and even myself. Even though I had just met her, I felt a sudden fear that Alice would disappear, and that I wouldn't have anyone to get through this with.

For a while, we just sat there, holding onto each other for support, crying until we couldn't anymore.

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's really short and kinda crappy...Just now realizing the time, I wrote way past the time I should be awake, and in a panic, I rushed to get it done before I got into trouble...sorry! I promise though, next chapter will be longer and more thought out...Thanks!**

**-VanaBana**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah...so, VERY long story short, I let my idiot brother download some bittorrent website to download free music, and it crashed my computer. And after a long week without internet, my Dad fixed it today. I had actually had chapter 7 done, but we had to erase all of my files :( Well, I hope you enjoy this one!**

**-VanaBana**

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes gradually, expecting the bright sun. But when I looked, I wondered if my eyes were still closed. Blind as a bat, I looked to my right, making out the shape of Alice in the dark, curled by my side. I tried to look around the room again to find any sliver of light, but found none.

I shook Alice awake. "Alice! _Aufwachen."_

"Yes?" she asked groggily.

"Do you know what time of day it is? I don't think there are any windows..."

With that, Alice pointed to the far side of the dark room, where if you squinted hard enough, you could see that between the sad excuse for the floor and the bottom of the front wooden door was a hint of light.

"It must be real early, the guards have not come to start our day," Alice said.

But as she was saying this, the door burst open, letting in the blind light. Men came in, shouting and hitting the bunks shouting, "Up, s_ie hunde!_ Up!"

While some people got up quickly from their cots, many more were struggling to stand, and others were still. When Alice and I got up, she took my arm and steered me to the front. We got into a line and were marched out.

"The closer you are to the front, the bigger chance you have of not being killed," Alice said.

As we came outside, shovels were thrown at us, and we're ordered to start digging. As we begin, I hear several shots ring out, coming from our building. I went to turn around to see what happened, but Alice grabbed my shovel, jerking me back.

"Keep digging," she whispered, without looking at me.

I turn to continue my digging, when I realize that my shovel was pointed at a pair of polished combat boots. I look up to see their owner, and see the green eyes I couldn't stop thinking about. They stared at me, asking me questions I couldn't begin to answer.

"_Graben," _he warned. Watching him walk away, I shook my head and I continued digging, and kept digging until sunset. Finally, after I thought I would pass out, they stopped us, and Alice quietly told me it was meal time. I asked her what there was, and all she said was, "Know this: Never ask for more."

We were marched up to a slightly bigger building, where there was a line of prisoners being handed bowls of soup. After our wait, Alice and I got our food. I looked down into my bowl, and saw practically nothing. The soup filling maybe a quarter of the bowl was an ugly puke-worthy green and yellow, looking like it had come out of someone's ass. When we went outside, we sat down. Before I could begin eating, I was yanked up, and the person holding me drew me close to their chest. I yelped in pain at the pressure of their grip on my arm, and looked up, to see James.

"_Hallo, _my pretty," he sneered. I could smell alcohol on his breath, making my eyes water. Before I could draw the breath to spit in his face, I was yet again yanked into someone else s' arms. I knew exactly who it was. I looked at my strange SS Guard, and he stared back. When I was about to thank him, he began pulling us away, leaving a drunk James behind.

We came up to the building where I slept, and he pulled me to the back entrance again.

"Sit." He pushed me gently to the ground, shoving a piece of bread under my nose. Confused, I took it and began to eat. Remembering I didn't get the chance to eat my dinner, I ate it in about 30 seconds. When I was done, I smiled at him, and asked, "What is your name?"

He hesitated, torn. I knew that he must think that by telling me his name I would get us both killed, so I felt the need to reassure him. It seemed like if anyone here breathed, they would get shot. "I won't tell anyone, I just want to know your name."

After a moment he somewhat reluctantly said, "Edward."

_Edward. Perfect. Just like him._ I slapped my forehead, feeling stupid with my thoughts. When I remembered he was still staring at me, I slapped it again. _Stupid._ Lost in my own idiot world, I looked up to see Edward pacing. He was running his hand through his hair over and over, but only making himself even more gorgeous (if possible).

He stopped and stepped closer. "You will stay away from him, yes? You know better?"

I looked at him confused. "who?"

"James," he growled out. He began pacing again. "We shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be here..._I _shouldn't be here!" Not paying attention to me, he kept going, speaking to himself.

"Oh, _Herr! _you couldn't have stayed in your place, now could you? You just had to interfere with that piece of slime, forever the gentleman! No more! What if he tries something like that again, are you going to stop him?" When he said this, he clenched his hands into fists, a dark shadow passing over his face. He looked down at his hands. " I could kill him," he said, almost too quietly.

As if just remembering me, he looked hesitant. Sighing, he came over and touched my cheek, lingering for a moment. And with that straightened and walked away.

I scrambled to my feet and called his name. As he turned, I quickly hugged him.''_Vielen Dank,'' _I whispered. I pulled away, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I ran inside the building before he could say a word.

I closed the wooden doors behind me, and for the first time in what feels like forever, I had a tiny smile on my face.

**A/N: Ha, I like a moody Edward. I keep thinking that if I really went for it, he could be bipolar. You never know. Review Plz :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey I've been a little busy, otherwise I would've updated sooner...anyways, hope you enjoy :)**

**BPOV**

Five minutes later, everyone had been filed back into the building, and in the cots on top of the uncomfortable and filthy straw. Alice came up to my cot and climbed in. She looked at me for what seemed awhile, but then she spoke up.

"I'm going to assume you have questions?"

"Yes. Tell me everything."

"Well, I wouldn't know where to start...well, as you know, we dig, and all day. We only get one bowl of soup a day, and sleeping arrangements are...how do I put it...inadequate. People like us here are treated as dogs, without mercy."

I opened my mouth to protest, thinking of Edward. But I stopped myself. For some reason, I felt that I should keep Edward to myself, even from Alice.

She continued, "There are doctors here who do experiments on us, trying out their creations. It is horrible."

"How do you know about the experiments?"

"When I first came here, and woke up, they took me to a dark building, where you could hear the screams inside from the outside, and smell blood in their air. They took me in, and injected some drug into me, and next thing I know, I'm waking up again. Except I was strapped to a table, and next to me were things and tools I could not name. There was blood everywhere. Splattered on the walls, spread carelessly across the floor, and on me." A tear fell down her cheek.

"Bella-" she sniffed, and went on. "The doctor, h-he was going to carve out my stomach, and use my insides for...oh I don't even know what!" I sat there, listening.

"But before he could, he was called away, and then a Dr. Whitlock walked over, and released me. 'Go. Quickly...you are of no more use at the time being,' He had said. I sometimes see him, but can't ever thank him. There are eyes everywhere. Whether it was intentional or just orders, that man saved my life." While I listened to Alice about this doctor, she appeared to blush a little. "But, it's ok. I'm still alive, aren't I, _mein freund?_"

Wiping at her face, she kept going. "Sometimes people's hair turn white because they are so close to death for such a long time. Many attempt to escape, but they are killed. I only know of one time anyone had escaped." she sighed.

"Did you know him?" I asked.

"Yes. He was my best friend. His name was Emmett. I'm not sure if he actually survived, but I know he made it out...unlike everyone else, and against all chances of this horrible place. He had wanted to take me with him, and the girl he was in love with."

I felt so sad, and wished to whatever God there was that we would one day get out too.

"Why didn't you go with him? And who was his woman? Was she a prisoner here?"

"I couldn't. I was with them when the guards sounded the alarm of escapees. Emmett and Rose, his woman, were both already over the fence. I was about to start to climb up, but the guards were right behind us. Rose and Em escaped just in time. If I wouldn't have run back, they would have seen me, and killed me for sure. Rose was actually a nurse here that was assisting her brother, one of the doctors."

I sat and thought for a moment before it came to me. "Dr. Whitlock was Rose's brother, wasn't he?"

She nodded, the pain on her face evident. "This was almost a year ago. Emmett had come back to get me several months later. Rose wasn't with him." Alice smiled wistfully. "He told me that she had been expecting a child within the next few months. I was so happy for them, but I told him I would go on my own terms. I would not risk his or Rose's life just for the slim chance of saving my insignificant one."

"No matter what you think, if you were insignificant, you wouldn't be alive." I smiled at her helplessly, hoping to brighten her up. I began to think again about the situation we were in when I remembered something.

I did have another question that had been burning in the front of my mind since I had gotten here. "What are these chambers you have spoken of before?''

Alice got a faraway look in her eyes. "I'm not to know of this, but there are stories and rumors of it, and enough of them to make any of us afraid. They say that when the doctors split you at your arrival, that one path is one to a slow death, the one we have taken."

My palms started to sweat. Mama and Lizzy didn't have the slow death, but what did they get? "What of the other path?"

Alice seemed to hesitate. "The other is said of certain death, by fumes-'' Alice stopped, watching my expression.

My heart stopped. My hands went cold, and the rest of my mind went numb. I stopped breathing, and just stared at Alice, shaking. I leaned forward and grabbed her shirt desperately. "You can't know for sure! Can you?" By now, I had let the tears come, and there was nothing to stop them.

Taking my hand gently, she asked, "Who, _kind_? Who have you lost?" she asked sympathetically.

I just shook my head, crying. Alice gathered me in her arms, and let me cry, and we stayed like that, and I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**A/N:This was the second time they fell asleep crying...it's very depressing. Well, this was the chapter to clear some things up for everyone, including myself. What did you think? Review Plz :D**

**-VanaBana**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: WHOOOO! I am finally out of school, and ready to get my summer ON! Exams sucked butt, and I ended up with a C in Chemistry, but only as the semester grade...still sucks. I turned sixteen last Thursday, and I do not feel any different...oh well. Here is chapter 9, hope you enjoy! :D**

_**One week later...**_

That morning I had woken with swollen eyes and a throat that felt like sandpaper. I woke up like this a lot of mornings, for crying myself into unconsciousness every night was the only way I could sleep. Sometimes I still thought how my father was doing, or if he was alive. I hoped and prayed every day that I would just get a glimpse of him, just to see if he was well.

As I had rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I had tried to convince myself that what had happened the past week had been a bad dream. But as the week had slowly progressed on, I had to accept that I'd never see Mama or Lizzy again. As our backs and hands ached from our daily digging, I asked Alice to explain exactly what became of my family. Listening, I felt like someone had punched me in the gut, knocking me to the ground, unable to breathe. And the problem was that I was not sure I would be able to get back up.

It was then time for our food and we're escorted to the building. As I sat down on the cold floor, I tasted the soup. It was disgusting, but I was starving, so I took my chances and ate it anyways with a grimace on my face.

As I ate the little bit of soup I had, all of a sudden Alice and I heard a clatter to our left. When I looked over, I saw that a boy who looked to be about 16 or 17 had dropped his bowl on the ground, his soup spilling over and out onto the grimy ground.

It seemed that no one said a word or breathed for a few seconds. Then all hell broke loose. Men and women all around threw themselves to the ground, licking the dirt to get the drop of soup there. I stared horrified while people behaved like wild animals that fought over their prey. Alice quickly grabbed my arm, dragging me away quickly.

"_Eile, _we must go before-..." a shot interrupted Alice, ringing in our ears. I looked back and saw the people on the ground being beaten and shot at. I quickly turned away, knowing they would soon inevitably be beaten to death. We kept running.

All of a sudden, while rounding the corner of a building, Alice and I were tugged behind it. Before I could draw the breath to scream, a hand was clamped over our mouths. I looked at our attacker, and saw big blue eyes, and dark curly blonde hair.

Alice gasped, and threw her arms around this stranger. "Jasper? _Was machst du...?_" But before she could speak, he shushed her.

"Come, we must-..." there was screaming, and multiple shots rang out. Jasper, now looking afraid, tucked Alice into his side and turned to go.

"_Warten!_ What about Bella?" Alice stopped and grabbed my arm, only for Jasper to grab her back.

He looked anxious and tense. "No! I must take care of you! They will kill anyone near here, and with her, it will only slow us down!" He looked at Alice with fear and... and something else. He hadn't even spared me with a glance, for it seemed he had eyes only for Alice.

As I looked on, It dawned on me that if I went with them,they had a bigger chance of getting hurt. Though I didn't understand it, I saw that Jasper cared for Alice deeply, and that she would be safer with him than with me. He was right, I would just slow them down, so I did something stupid. Knowing Jasper had a hold of Alice, I ran back.

**EPOV**

Outside my office, I heard gun shots near the dinner building. This was just about a daily occurrence, but when I glanced at the window, I saw a streak of black spiky hair...with a head of familiar mahogany waves following. Without thinking, I was up and out of my chair and outside in about 10 seconds. I didn't think, but searched frantically. As I did this, I thought back to the past week...

***Flashback*(earlier this week)  
><strong>

_I was eating my breakfast in the early morning, leaning against the building outside. It was only a coincidence that I had a perfect view of the front doors to the place where _she_ slept._

_Ugh! I thought. Not only have I turned soft, but I am a stalker now? Just then Guards went to front to wake up Bella's building._

_As she came out into the light, I saw some changes in her. _

_Hmm...how awful the past week seemed to be for her. Her clothes hung more loosely from her frame, making her look more innocent and fragile than before. Her hair was pulled back into a braid that went down to the middle of her back. Even with the slight distance, I could see that her eyes were swollen and just a little sunken in, making her cheekbones jut out from her pretty heart-shaped face. As I continued to stare at her from my safe distance, a thought hit me like a ton of bricks. Despite her haggard appearance, she was still...beautiful._

_At that, an uncomfortable knot formed in my stomach, making it hard to breathe. I quickly turned away, and went to my office. Once there, I sat in my desk chair, my elbows on the desk, and my face in my hands. _You know,_ I thought, _I hope this doesn't become a habit._ I didn't like being uncomfortable, and that was what this...this...Jewish girl was making me feel. But, she was making me feel other things...but they made me uncomfortable too. I started to think that I might end up like Dr. Whitlock...he was one of my best friends, but what he did was stupid. Saving a Jewish girl who was supposed to die-...I stopped mid thought, putting my face in my hands._

_IDIOT! That is exactly what you did! What a fool I am..._

_**A FEW DAYS LATER...(still in the flashback)** _

_I stormed into my office, plopping myself into my chair. I have been doing that a lot this week, and it was because of what a fool I was..._

_The first day I watched Bella, I couldn't stop myself from doing the same thing, every morning. The knot in my stomach would tighten on my way there, but as soon as I saw her, it seemed to melt everything away, leaving me with a weak feeling. I finally could no longer deny the strong pull I had to Bella, and couldn't stay away from her any longer._

_I never spoke to her, but just watched. Sometimes during the day I would walk the campus grounds, just looking. And more often than not, I would see Bella. Just glimpses, but enough to feel the knot disappear in my stomach. It would wind up, and tighten until the point of pain, but seeing her made it go away, giving me peace. I couldn't understand it, but I think I might be accepting that I could be feeling something for this girl...but I couldn't be sure._

***End Flashback***

When I didn't see Bella, I began to run, panicking. The only thing that I could think was that I had to get to her...and then I ran into something, knocking both me and it over onto the ground.

**A/N: *Sigh.* stupid Edward...so stubborn. SOOOOOOO Whatdoya think? Review! Review! Review! (plz) :D**

**-VanaBana**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: quick note...if you guys have any suggestions or hopes for the story's future, review or message me! I write for you guys, and would love to hear what you want!**

**VanaBana :D**

**EPOV**

***End Flashback***

_When I didn't see Bella, I began to run, panicking. The only thing that I could think was that I had to get to her...and then I ran into something, knocking both me and it over onto the ground..._

I hit the ground hard, the object of what I had run into falling on top of me. When I caught my breath I looked up to see what I had knocked over, and my heart stopped.

Bella's face loomed above mine, her big chocolate eyes looking into my own. Time seemed to have stopped, and I didn't realize that I unconsciously had my arms wrapped around her waist, sheltering her from the fall. We stared at one another for a few seconds, when Bella abruptly got up, and turned to keep running.

At the idea of her running from me, I grabbed her wrist and turned her back without a thought.

She swung back around, annoyed. "Do you know how tired I am of being hauled around like a sack of potatoes?" With that she jerked her wrist from my grip, huffing.

But as she stood there seething, all I could think was how pretty she was when she was angry._ I need to see a doctor, _I thought.

"I am sorry," I told her, "I don't mean to man-handle you." I mentally kicked myself. I shouldn't be so nice, but with her, I had no control over myself. Without thinking of any consequences, I held out my hand for hers. She stared at it, wondering whether to trust me or not.

"You need not to fear me. You can trust me."

After a moments hesitation, she took it, and I started to lead her away. We had almost gotten two feet away when Bella was yanked back. Panicked, I looked back, only to see James.

"What is this?" he demanded, tightening his grip on Bella.

Here I knew that I would need to think, and think fast. I couldn't tell him that I was taking her away, for he would likely kill us both. So I pathetically lied.

"Do not worry, she will soon be disposed." I sneered, unable to think of anything else to say that would satisfy him.

On the outside, I was pretending to be as slimy and disgusting as James would be, hoping he would buy it. But as I said this, the hands I held behind my back were clenched, and wanted more than anything to knock James on his ass. His grip on my Bella was making me nervous, and I was worried she was being bruised in the process.

_My Bella? _I thought. I then watched as James looked down at Bella with a smirk on his face, and rage flooded into me.

_Yes, _I thought. _Mine._

I reached out for Bella's arm, and for show, roughly pulled her to my side. Tilting my head in farewell, I began to back away. But what James said next stopped me cold.

"Maybe we could share her, _mien freund?_" he offered.

Unsure of how to respond, I just stared at him. I then opened my mouth to refuse, when a crowd of prisoners rushed us, all of them screaming and pushing. Looking back, I saw that James had lost us in the crowd. I took the opportunity with gratitude and ran for it.

We ran through the streets, looking for a place to hide, finding nothing. We were passing the building where my office was, when a desperate thought crossed my mind. Without further thought, I ran into the building with Bella, and went straight for my office. When we reached it, I quickly pulled us in, closing the door and locking it. Finally safe, we sagged against the door, out of breath. We both slid down to the ground, with our backs against my door.

Crossing her arms, Bella huffed. "Now what?" she asked.

I took my gun off of my body, laying it down next to me, and crossed my arms as well. We were shoulder to shoulder, making me aware of our close proximity. I knew that her question was rhetorical, and sat in silence.

After a few minutes, I could hear her breathing slow down, and her body relax against mine. I looked down at her on my left, only to see that she had fallen asleep. I didn't wake her up, thinking that maybe the quick nap would take some of the purple from underneath her eyes.

As she slept, I scanned her face, looking for any bruises or cuts. Thank God, she didn't have any.

Both of our arms were crossed, but I felt comfortable. Then, without warning, her head dropped down onto my shoulder, her face burring into the crook of my neck. I looked at the top of her head in surprise, wondering why I felt so shy, and so comfortable at the same time. Casting the thought aside, I began to settle down to catch a few minutes of rest.

But when I shifted, my fingers brushed against Bella's underneath our arms. I jumped a little, feeling her electrifying touch sing through my whole body. Bella moved a little, flexing her fingers.

I froze, thinking I had woken her up. But when I looked down, she was still sleeping peacefully. Even though she was asleep, I still felt nervous. I worried that she would wake, see how close we were, and back away. Panicked at the thought, I had reflexively caught her whole hand, linking our fingers together. We both sighed at the contact.

I leaned my head back against the door, basking in the glow of warmth Bella gave me. Several times I tried to tell myself to pull away, stand up, and walk out. But looking at her beautiful sleeping face, I knew I couldn't.

With thoughts of Bella, I slowly drifted towards unconsciousness.

**BPOV**

I came awake gradually, feeling stiff from sleeping against the door. But, as I thought about it, I was really comfortable...maybe too comfortable._ Maybe I am still in my cot, dreaming, _I wondered.

I opened my eyes, only to see myself still on the floor of Edward's office. I started to sit up straighter, only finding that I couldn't.

I was curled in Edward's lap, who was still sleeping.

Now, I was fully awake. Surprised, I looked down to see that his arms were around me, his hands entwined with my own. He was leaning against the door, seemingly comfortable. Before I thought about what to do next, there was a loud banging against his door.

"Edward! _Offen!_"

**A/N: Well, it looks like Edward might be able to accept what he "might" be feeling for Bella...but we will see :D Hope you guys liked this chapter, and don't forget to tell me what you thought!**

**VanaBana**


	11. Chapter 11

_**BPOV**_

_Now, I was fully awake. Surprised, I looked down to see that his arms were around me, his hands entwined with my own. He was leaning against the door, seemingly comfortable. Before I thought about what to do next, there was a loud banging against his door._

_"Edward! Offen!"_

"Edward! Wake up!" I whispered.

I shook Edward, and he came awake with a jolt. He stood up quickly, bringing me up with him. Hearing the banging, he leaned up against the door, prepared for a break in. But as he was locking the door, I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella? It's us!"

"Wait! Unlock it!" I pushed Edward out of the way, swinging the door open. And standing there was Jasper and Alice. I rushed forward to embrace them. Looking around the hallway, I pulled them both in, closed the door, and locked it. When we were safely inside, I looked over and saw Jasper hug Edward and slap him on the back. Alice looked at me, then back at Edward.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I might say the same thing! Why aren't you out of here?" I countered.

"James and his cohorts were rounding the prisoners up. It's a massacre out there! We didn't have anywhere to go, we were trapped. Everywhere we turned, people were being shot down in front of us, leaving no room to escape. We wouldn't have made it out alive."

"I am just glad you are alive." I hugged her again. I was thinking about all of the poor dead people out there, when a horrifying thought came to me.

"Papa!" I gasped. I turned and ran out the door.

**EPOV**

I heard a gasp, pulling me away from my conversation with Jasper. I looked over to Alice and Bella, only to see Alice standing alone, a stricken look on her face. Stopping him mid-sentence, I rushed past Jasper, and I ran out the door. When I got outside, I saw Bella running in the middle of the mess, towards the male prisoner quarters. I ran after her huffing. I caught up with her, grabbing her around the waist. She struggled, panicked.

"Shh...it's just me." I whispered in her ear. But she kept trying to struggle out of my grasp. Trying to calm her down, I pulled her behind the nearest building so that we wouldn't be seen.

"Papa! I need to go to him! He needs me!" she yelled.

I knew I couldn't let her, for fear she would be caught before she even made it to her father's building.

"I will help you, but only if you come back with me quietly. You have to trust me. You go in for your Papa,_ meine liebe, _you will only ensure both of your deaths."

I felt her momentarily relax, resigned. She turned around in my my arms, laying her wet cheek on my chest. After a few seconds, she pulled back, and stared at me.

"Why would you do this? You are under no obligation."

I looked down at her beautiful face, knowing I would do anything for this angel. I would walk through the fiery pits of hell before I saw her hurt. I knew I couldn't deny her, and no longer would.

"I am under more obligation than you could know, _Liebe._'' I reached up to caress her face, my thumb brushing across her cheek. Her beautiful blush colored her face, turning it a pretty pink. Before she could say anything I pulled her back to my building.

We got to my door, went in, and closed it. Jasper and Alice shot out of the chairs they were sitting in, asking questions. Alice came up and gently smacked Bella's shoulder.

"Where did you two go?"

I pulled Jasper aside, telling him the situation. I told him what I wanted to do. Even though it obviously went against rules, he agreed with me.

"Ok, so here is what we will do. Bella, Alice, you two will stay here with the door locked. No questions asked." Bella closed her mouth, obviously trying to argue. I admired her for her bravery and love towards her father, but I wouldn't risk her when I could risk myself instead. As I thought this, I wondered what it would be like to have her love and affection. I pulled myself from those thoughts, trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

"What about Jasper," Alice asked.

'"Well Jasper has to go to his lab to get things that we might need, and other supplies."

Bella looked up at me and said,"What about you?"

'"I will go for your father, and bring him back. Jasper will go and get whatever he can that your father might need. We don't know what his condition is yet." I didn't add that he might not even be there. But if he wasn't, which for Bella's sake I hoped he was, I knew I would be there for her.

'"Ok then I will go now. I'll be back." Jasper waved to us goodbye, then went over to Alice, and kissed her forehead. '"I'll be back," he whispered to her. Then he was out the door.

Alice went over to the chair and just sat there, staring into space.

I pulled Bella into the hallway. '"Just remember, stay in the office lock the door. I have a gun in the bottom right drawer of the desk. Use it if you must," I told her. I didn't like the image of Bella having to use my gun, but I couldn't stand it if she wasn't somehow protected.

I looked down at her, prepared for refusal and fear, but instead I found gratitude and...something else. I decided to think about that later.

'"You should go ba-"

Bella put her hand over my mouth, effectively shutting me up.

She stood on her tip-toes, wrapping her hand around my neck to pull it down towards hers. My mind went completely blank, and I couldn't think straight.

Bella's lips brushed mine, and then I couldn't remember my name. My thoughts were scrambled, and I was helpless to do anything about it.

'"Edward," she whispered, and then I lost it. My lips crashed down on hers, without any rational thought. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close against me as my mouth ravished hers. She leaned into me, wrapping her arms around my neck, parting her lips under mine. Then I-

_BANG! _We both jumped apart. We then heard multiple gunshot sounds coming from outside the building. Sighing, I grabbed Bella's hand, and pulled her back to me, resting her head on my chest. I ran a hand through her soft mahogany waves, wishing things could be different here.

Knowing I had to go, I pulled back, and looked at her. Brushing the back of my hand across her cheek, I told her goodbye.

'"Be safe," I said quietly, then turned and walked out of the building.

I walked out of the building, my gun under my uniform. I made the journey across the campus to the mens barracks, looking around to make sure I wasn't followed.

I went around the back way, and quietly slipped in. It was dark now, so I didn't know how I would find Bella's father in this place. I began going up to each cot, looking for him. Near the end, I saw a shadow stand from the floor. I put a hand on my gun, ready to pull it out, but the shadow's hand stopped me. Before I could react, I heard him.

'"Outside. Now."

I immediately knew it was him, and I put my arm around him to help him out, as it was obvious by his heavy breathing and limp that he was hurt. Once outside, I leaned him against the wall.

'"Sir, if we want to make it before the night patrol makes its rounds, we need to go now."

He looked at me. I couldn't help but notice he had the same nose and hair as Bella's. When he looked up at me, I met a familiar pair of chocolate eyes. I sighed. He didn't seem to be all there, and in a lot of pain. Before he could speak, I held my hand up to stop him.

'"I promise if you come now, no harm will be done to you, and I will explain everything." I told him. As I said this, he seemed to contemplate whether to come with me or not.

He then got up, and I stepped forward to give him a hand. '"I trust you," he said confidently.

We made our way back to my building, avoiding capture. We went to my office, and I set Charlie into an empty chair. I turned to ask Alice for something when I realized she was by herself. Looking around the office, Bella was nowhere in sight.

I ran over to Alice, grabbing her arm. '"Where is she?" I hissed.

Alice pushed my hand off her arm, pissed. '"She said she needed to use the _toilette,_ if you must know!"

'"How long ago?" I spit out.

Alice then looked away, her face looking stricken. '"I-I didn't realize it was s-so long...I didn't think-"

I cut her off. '"How long, Alice?" I yelled.

'"A-After you left..." she whispered, looking at the ground.

I knew that the trip to get Bella's father took way longer than it took to go to the bathroom. Frustrated and scared, I spoke to Charlie.

'"A man named Jasper Whitlock will come shortly. He is a doctor, and will tend to your injuries. I need to go. Watch her." Looking at Alice, I went to go, but he stopped me.

'"Where is my daughter now, boy?"

'"I'm going to find out." And without turning back, I rushed out the door.

**BPOV**

On my way back to Edward's office, I was thinking about his kiss. Touching the tips of my fingers to my lips, I smiled at the memory. I knew that I had only known him these short weeks, but I also knew what I felt for him.

With thoughts of Edward, I had swung around the corner when I felt a hand go around my mouth and something go around my neck. Before I could struggle, I heard their voice.

'"_Hallo, mein schones._"

**A/N: MUAHAHAHA! So yea I am sorry for having short chapters, but I absolutely promise that next chapter WILL be long! I'll even spend the whole week on it if I have to! Anyways, hope you liked Edward and Bella's first kiss...Review Please! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well this took longer than I wanted it to...my life is chaotic, stressful, and often makes me so mad I could kick puppies. So...yeah, I'm feeling more of a teenager than usual. Anyways, enjoy reading :D**

_With thoughts of Edward, I had swung around the corner when I felt a hand go around my mouth and something go around my neck. Before I could struggle, I heard their voice._

"_Hallo, mein schones."_

**BPOV**

I froze. Panic surged through my system, making me feel paralyzed. I knew that voice, and felt bile in my throat rise up from the foul smell of their breath. _Where are you, Edward? _I thought. I knew I needed a plan to escape, but my body was starting to go limp.

James spun me back around the corner, pushing his forearm into my stomach, pinning me to the wall. His other hand encircled my throat. He pushed his scarred face into my hair, breathing deeply. I whimpered, trying to turn my face away from his, but he only tightened his hold on my neck.

"Ah, come now, _ziemlich. _Don't fight me," he sneered.

I lifted my arms to his chest to push him away, but he rammed his arm into my stomach, hard. Gasping for breath, I struggled to see past the black edges blurring my vision. Looking behind us, he saw an office door, and started to drag me towards it by my hair. I started to scream in pain, but was cut off by his hand covering my mouth. Beginning to lose hope, I acted out of desperation.

So when he took that split second of concentration to unlock and open the office door, I moved my head, and bit into his hand as hard as I could. I actually bit so hard, I could taste the rustiness of his blood. Spitting his blood out, I grabbed my chance and ran for it.

As I started to run though, he grabbed the back of my sleeve. Roaring with fury, his hand lashed out, striking my cheek with a force that put me on the ground. With the door propped open, James grabbed my ankles, dragging me into the room. He quickly closed and locked the door, turning back towards me with a smile.

"I told you not to fight me," he said, "Didn't I?"

Not answering him, I curled into the fetal position, trying to get away from him. Laughing, he jumped on me, straddling my body and digging his knees painfully into the sides of my waist. In an attempt to get him off of me, I tried to free myself, and tried to claw his face. But he grabbed my hands, and put them above my head, holding them there with his left hand.

"Please! Please...don't..." I cried, thrashing underneath him, not willing to give up. "HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE!" I screamed. My throat felt raw, and hurt like hell. James slapped me again.

"H-help me...please...s-somebody..." I whimpered quietly.

Tears were running freely down my face, blurring my vision even more. My face felt swollen, and my body tired from my pitiful defenses. He grabbed my waist with his free hand, bruising the skin there. I tried to move again, but I could feel my strength and will slowly draining away. His hand traveled underneath the hem of my shirt, snaking its way up to the underside of my breast, making me shiver with revulsion.

I couldn't find it in myself to find any more strength to fight back anymore. God knew I tried, but I could already feel the icy fingers of unconsciousness edging into my mind. I fought to keep the drowsiness away, but I was losing. I began to feel limp, and then I couldn't feel anything at all.

_Edward, _I thought, then slipped away.

**EPOV**

I started to go to the restroom to see if Bella was there, when I heard a muffled scream come from down the hall to my left. I felt panic when I recognized that it was Bella screaming. I broke out into a dead sprint, running for her, praying to God I wasn't too late. Getting to the door, I tried to open it, but it was locked.

"BELLA! Bella, can you hear me? Please, say something!" I strained to hear a response from the sudden silence. But instead of hearing Bella, I heard footsteps, but it came from behind me. Swinging around, my gun was already out and trained on the source of the sound. But I lowered it when I saw Jasper.

"What are you doing here? Where's Alice? Charlie?" I asked.

"Safe. Bella?" When he asked, I looked back to the door. _To hell with it,_ I thought, then pointed my gun at the lock, and fired. Hearing the lock to the door break, I kicked the door open.

And I saw Bella on the ground, eyes closed. When the door slammed open, James looked at me and smiled. "Come to join, Eddie?" He laughed.

Seeing red, I didn't hesitate. I rammed my body into his, knocking him off Bella, throwing him into the office desk with a thundering crash. Enraged, I felt my fist connect with flesh, pounding into James' face over and over again. I knew that my hands were bleeding from hitting him so hard, but I couldn't feel any pain, just fury. My fist punched him again, and he lost his front teeth. I hit him again, James now not responsive at all. But I raised my arm to ram into his face yet again, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Through my want to kill, I saw Jasper, and my head cleared a bit.

"Enough. Bella needs you."

That was all he needed to say for me to forget about James. I got up, and rushed to Bella's side. Falling to my knees, I felt agony rip through me. Her face..._Her beautiful face._ My hand reached out to stroke her swollen face, the bruises on her cheekbones, the cut on her bloodied lip.

Jasper's voice pulled my attention from her face. "Edward...ah,shit." Checking her for further injuries, he had lifted her shirt, only to reveal bruises all over her upper body and torso. The left side of her ribcage was starting to turn a horrible purple color. In other places, you could see outlines of James' hands everywhere. It made me want to go back to James and end his existence. But I knew that Bella came first.

"Did he?" I asked. I knew that Jasper knew what I was asking him, but I was too scared to ask out loud. I saw that her clothes were still on, but I couldn't know for sure.

"Thankfully, no. We came in time." Jasper said after a quick check. Breathing a sigh of relief, I scooped her up, and started out the door.

Leaning my head in James's direction, I said to Jasper, "Get rid of him."

Without any hesitation, Jasper took out his gun. I stepped out of the office with Bella in my arms, closing the door. I looked around, seeing it was clear. Seconds later, a shot rang out from the office. Jasper came out, dragging James.

"I'll put him in one of the crematoriums. I'll strip him first...none of the officers will recognize him."

Puzzled, I wondered how Jasper thought that the guards wouldn't recognize the sonofabitch, when he dragged the rest of the body out. The shot was to the head, making him unrecognizable. Nodding my head, I looked back to Jasper.

"Wait for me in your office. I'll be there shortly to tend to her, you know, make sure nothings broken."

"Thank you," I said sincerely. I turned and made my way back to the office.

**BPOV**

I was drifting along, feeling light as a feather, not a care in the world. For a moment I wondered if I was dead, that maybe I was in heaven. But little slivers of pain were slowly creeping their way in, only slightly uncomfortable at first. But then I started to feel more, no longer feeling peaceful. The little slivers became knives, a stabbing pain that I could feel everywhere.

I awoke with a moan of pain, my body aching. I heard voices calling me, but I couldn't separate or recognize them. Memories seeped back into my mind, panicking me. My arms flailing, I tried to get away, and then screamed. I opened my eyes, sitting up fast. Too fast.

I grabbed my ribs in pain, a cry escaping my mouth. Blinking through tears, I tried to look around, but the pain had brought stars to my vision, making me lay back down and close my eyes. But my hearing finally came back to me, allowing me to listen.

"She has a black eye, several cuts on her face, a bloodied lip, bruised ribs, and only a minor concussion. Not anything too serious, even though it looks a lot worse than that. There are also a lot of hand outlines all around her torso, so they are gonna take a while to fade. Her throat, though seriously bruised, isn't crushed. Talking at first will hurt, and will feel like sandpaper." Jasper paused, "She's a fighter. If she didn't have even half the mentality she did, she wouldn't have walked away with just cuts and bruises," he said fondly.

I felt someone take my hand, and heard Alice, "I'm so sorry Bella...I had no idea."

"N-not... not your fault," I managed to say. Jasper was right. My throat felt like shit.

The hand in mine flinched once in surprise as if not expecting me to talk. I felt someone else take my hand. I heard Edward, "Bella,_ honig? _How do you feel?"

"It hurts," I whimpered.

"I know, _meine liebe. _I know." I felt him kiss my forehead, and gently squeeze my hand before letting go. With the only ounce of strength I had, I grabbed his hand back.

"Don't go. Please." I whispered. Then I felt myself slip back into sleep.

**A/N: It's not as long as I want it to be, but it's really late, and I thought I should update anyways. I'll update again either tomorrow or Sunday...depends, but I will. Reviews are looooove! :D**

**-VanaBana**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: WOW. I feel like it's been forever since I have written! Loads going on, but most of it is settling... Here is the next chapter...hope you like it!**

**P.S. As a friend of mine on FF has told me:**

**reviews=longer chapters!**

**BPOV**

I woke up slowly, wincing from the pain of moving. I opened my eyes to see Edward's staring back at me. I looked around me, noticing that I was very comfortable. I was comfortably in Edward's lap with my face in the crook of his neck_._

I quickly looked to see what my father thought of this, but only to see him fast asleep in the chair on the other side of the room.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"They are getting supplies, _Liebling,_" Edward said.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours..." he sighed, placing his head on top of mine. I then started to wonder what Edward had done with his time, but then I realized he was with me. Though I felt as though I should be a little concerned with someone watching me sleep, I really didn't mind. I blushed at the thought of Edward watching me in my sleep. I've been told by my family, and including Alice, that I talk when unconscious, and I just hoped that I hadn't embarrassed myself.

I sighed. I felt the day drag on my mind. Even though I had gotten some sleep, I felt exhausted. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, and pressed a feather-light kiss to the hollow beneath his ear. I heard his breath catch, and felt his heartbeat quicken. Interesting.

"This is nice," I commented.

"Hmm..." His hand on my waist started to toy with the edge of my shirt. I stiffened a little, but Edward seemed at ease and oblivious to my reaction. I then felt his touch drawing patterns on the skin where my shirt had ridden up, making me stretch like a cat under his gentle touch. I looked up at him, but was met with the stubble on his chin. I felt him take a deep breath, letting the air out loudly.

I shifted in his lap to get more comfortable when all of a sudden, I felt-

Pain. Searing pain. I gasped, all of the air in my lungs gushing out. I couldn't breathe for a few seconds, the pain in my bruised and beaten ribs making tears spring to my eyes. I clutched my sides, trying to make it go away.

"Bella?" I could hear Edward's panicked voice, and his arms encircle me tightly. "What is it? Did I-"

"No, just my ribs. A little...sore." I assured him. By now the unbearable pain had subsided to a dull ache. I looked up at him, our eyes meeting. His eyes looked pained. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by Alice bursting into the room carrying wraps and first aid kits, rambling to Jasper about something. She walked over to Edward's office desk, dumping her load onto it loudly, walking up my father.

"WH-what? What's going on? Bella?" He babbled.

"Right here, Papa." I told him. He sat up, wincing as I had done when I woke.

"Anyways...So! Jazz and I were discussing this on the way here, but...ok, how are we supposed to explain James' absence to anyone who asks?" Alice asked. "Someone's bound to ask sooner or later, and I would rather not tell them that we dumped his sorry ass in the crematorium. Ideas?"

I raised my eyebrow at Alice's approach, but was nonetheless used to her destructive and whirlwind personality. I felt the hand on my waist curl into a fist, and looked at Edward to see his annoyed expression. Though James was dead, he still seemed to be a problem. From what I heard, Jasper had neatly disposed the body, and without trouble.

"I say we get out of here by sunrise tomorrow, and forget this wretched place." He said haughtily.

"But what about the others?" Alice asked.

"What_ others?_" Edward asked, obviously even more annoyed.

"The other prisoners," I piped up. "There must be something we could do for them...or just some."

"I say screw the other prisoners..." I heard Edward mumble under his breath. I gave him my best death glare. He shook his head, and stood up, bringing me with him.

Jasper looked thoughtful. "Well, Bella's right. Maybe-"

"No. Out of the question," Edward cut Jasper off. He pulled me closer to him, tucking me into his side protectively. "It's suicide for them, for any of us for that matter. We should leave before first light."

Outraged, I tried to move myself away from him. "_Entsculdigen sie?_ Who are you to decide?" Edward ignored my feeble attempts to distance us, and glared at me. I glared right back.

I turned to Jasper. "What did you have in mind?" I asked defiantly.

Edward stepped in front of me, putting himself between us, searing Jasper with a deadly look. He looked back at me. "This isn't up for discussion. It's useless. As much as I would like to help, I won't risk you. Even with a solid plan, we couldn't really do anything for them. We'd be dead for even trying."

He stepped closer to me, taking my shoulders. He looked down at me, his face softening. "There's nothing we can do for them."

Resigned, my heart ached at the thought of all of those people. It wasn't like I had had much time to make friends besides Alice, but they were innocent. No one deserved this. No one.

I wrapped my arms around Edward, burying my face into his chest. His arms came up around me, his chin resting on top of my head. After a few moments, I looked up to see my father watching with a confused expression. I stepped from Edward's embrace, my face flaming. Edward just took my hand in his, entwining our fingers tightly.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"So, in the morning?" Alice asked loudly.

"Do we have much of a choice? We can't stay much longer. Someone will notice something's off, and then we are dead meat,"Jasper commented. He looked to my father, who nodded his head in agreement. I felt Edward squeeze my hand, bringing my attention to him. He stared at me for a moment, then sighed.

"In the morning."

**Soooooooo...as I have looked at other stories, they usually get reviews at LEAST in the double digits per chapter, so, either my story sucks or...? **

**I know I nag a lot but PLEASE! Show me just a tiny,tiny intsy teensy bit more love *with a shiny cherry on top*...and give me your feedback!**

**-VanaBana :D**


End file.
